Given the plethora of media assets available to consumers, it is often difficult for users to quickly determine media assets they are interested in accessing. In order to aid users, systems exist that visually present media asset identifiers, which contain information relating to media assets. To aid users searching for particular media assets, some systems categorize media assets into groups. The groups of media assets, which, for example, may be based on genre or source, are then presented to users. A selection of a particular group may then enable a user to take an action related to that group.
However, even with categorizing media assets into groups, there still may be a large number of groups that cannot be quickly navigated by a user. Specifically, present systems lack the ability to efficiently navigate between groups of media assets.